Typically, electrical equipment, such as, cordless power tools, are powered by a rechargeable battery that is periodically charged in a compatible battery charger. To charge the battery, the battery terminals are connected to the charger terminals to connect the battery cell(s) to the charging circuit, and the charging circuit is connected to a power source to selectively supply power to the battery cell to charge the battery cell.